Dippy Doo Doo
by doppydoopydoo
Summary: The battle for his girlfriend gets dramatic when a unicorn and Smile Dip get involved.


One day Dippy Doo had too much smile dip

So he created a new nickname for himself - Dippy Doo Doo. He insisted that everyone call him that.

He exitedly ran up to Mabel, screaming, "teh terydactyle hash given me a news neickname!"

Mabyl asked what teh nuw nicknum was. She said "waow bruh bruh I totally luv that terodacoll becuz he iz my best fren. Sorry man you've been rplaced"

"By whowhatsit?"

"Billy boo

"WAT"

"YEAH MAN, BILL CAME BACK! You know how in the end of the show, he said 'My time has come to burn, so I invoke the ancient power that I may return' or whatever? I dunno how I know that since it happened in Stan's mind and I wasn't present, BUT I KNOW IT."

"Billy boo! How canz you replaces meh?!" Dppy doo doo screeched with all the might of Octavia.

Mabyl snort-chuckled at him. "Billy-boo is my new bae, burh! THE SHIPS WERE REAL! Jk no they weren't we're just friends"

"BUT YOU SAID THAT SBOUT GIDEON" dippy doo doou panicked.

"But Gideeenon wouldn't play dressup anymore! Billy boo wears a top hat! That is best derss up!"

Dippy doo doo folded his arms across his chest and harrumphed adorably because he is 10/10 adorable. "Yeah but he isn't your mystery twin! I solve MYSTERIES WITH YOU MAYBEK"

"Nus! YTou dn't solves msyteries with eth jouneh ! STany's bro bro and yoous solve mysteries! WE no longers mysteries twins! You no longers bru bro. You are…

DIPPY DOO DOO!"

The wind howled through the trees. Dipper ducked his head as tragic music played from somewhere in the background from an airhorn. He shut his eyes, shook his head, and whispered dramtically, "I knew this day would come."

That's whne Wendypie appearied and asked whats was wong with his emotions."

"I STILL LUV U" he cried to Wendupie.

Tehn the sun dramaticsally and an ocean apeared in teh background and they rand into one another's arms in slow mothin. "My darling, we shall be together forever" he declared romantically, suddenmly majestic and beautiful with flowing unicorn hair.

Celetebellabeheabella, whatever her names is, appeared out of the ocean like a kraken, dramatically howling, "THOU SHALT GIVE ME BACK ME HAIR!"

"Yarr I shall giva ya back yerr hairr," Dopper said, waving his peg leg because he was suddenly s pirate.

Suddenly, clone 3 appeared from another dimesion, riding atop a giant turtle and screaming,

"EWNDY IS MINE YOU VILLIAN!"

"Nonsense! We shall fight to the death!" Dopper doo cried, whipping out a rapier and waving it around in the air. "EN GARDE!"

Wendy gasped from afar. Suddenly a whole row of spectator seats appeared the two Doppers.

Meanwhile, Mayble wasn't amused by the shenanigans, so she swam over to celelbetehtlkehlapjgidhdojfi and pulled out a packet of smile dip, proceeding to rub it along the unicorn'sneck and then when asked by the magical beast what she was doingk, mabyel began to lick the majest creature's long mane.

Celestebrbelelabdvd turned to Wendy and said "I HAVE YOUR MIDDLE NAME!"

"NOT TODAY, SUCKER" Wendy cried, chopping off the unicorn;s head.

Wnedy ehtn lifted the ax she suddenly had and licked the ranibow blood off of it.

"May I have some!?" Maybe screamed.

"Wow, Wendy, you're so hot," Dipper said with sparkles in his animu eyes

"Bro, you're only notincg that?" she asked, dramtically flipping her flaming hair, which was literlaly on fire.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend" Dipper growked.

"Nu! She ish mine all long!" Dippy dopy dopy doooooo screamed in a high pitched young girl's voice.

"Not to crush all ya'lls dreams, but I'm not anyone's girlfriend. Except for this guy's," Wendy said, holding up the plush thingy Dipper got her thay one time.

Dippy and dippy clone 3 sank to their knees in the sand, crying rainbow teards. That's when celebellebethabeelle's decapitated head spoke.

"CHILDREN! You shall have all ur dreams come tru! Go to Mabel land land in teh bottoms of teh ocean! Follow Mayby!"

And so, Maybe majestically grew a giant dolphin head and started screeching, proceeding to dive into the waer. Mermando appeared, confessing his love her her while his manatee wife cried multicolred tears the dyed the water blood red.

"Well that was dramatic," Dipper said, then proceeded to push his clone into the seawater.

Dippy clone 3 began to fizzle and die because we all know they die wen they come in contact with water. Except instead of dying, he transmuted into Edward Elric.

"NOOOOOO NII-SAN YOU CANT BE IN THIS" Alphones cried, running majestically towards his brother.

Mabel then walked up to ALly and proceeded to fry an egg on his egg belonged to celegtebeleabelthea. "Wow, you're so hot… literally," Mabeyl said, fluttering her lashes at him.

Alphone s shifted uncomfortable. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaan" he whined "save meeeeee"

While nobody was watxcing, Dipper grabbed Wendy and soared off into the sunset with her.

Ed grabbed mabyle and scremed, "What hath you done!? The wrath of the sun god is upon you! All shall fall ebneath his might! Thou shalt BURN IN -"

"that's my line," Sans said, popping up for like five seconds and then vanishing again.

Everyone blinekd in confusion and then the story ended for no reason.


End file.
